


The Moonlight Waltz

by Daisysmartheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Gen, Moonlight, Slow Dancing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: A ball in Begnion during wartime brings a relief they didn't know they needed.





	The Moonlight Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> thank god my muse is working with me for once but this is all it would let me do. hopefully the multichaps should be updated soon.

“You've been invited to what exactly?” Sothe's voice barely registered to Micaiah as she read the letter from Empress Sanaki. A ball? In wartime? She must trust her men and women a great deal to hold such an event when enemies were on their borders.

Only fifteen minutes earlier a messenger had arrived, staring that she had a letter for her and Pelleas. He had seemed ecstatic, he never really got to live the life he was born to with everything that had happened to him. Micaiah was worried however, her own men would listen to Sothe or Goddess forbid Nolan or Jill should anything happen while they were in Sienne, but what of the other generals that had been invited? Would their men listen without fail? What would happen if the Laguz army was to attack? What then? Even still she would go as a representative of her people and country… and so Pelleas wouldn't make a fool of himself. Brave and kind he may be, but a smooth talker? Only in fantasy.

Two days later they had to make way for Sienne in order to get outfits made and ready in time, neither of them really had things for an occasion like this after all. Pelleas continued to be his sunshiney self, even when he fell into a ditch trying to grab an apple from a nearby tree as they rode. The closer they got to the capital, the more anxious Micaiah became, even if all the greatest minds and blades in the nation were in one building it would still be precarious to say the least. Even still she admired the Empress’ ability to keep to her plans even in times of danger.

Another four days and they were there. Almost as soon as they had made it through the gates to the city, soldiers had came to gather them, as if magic was surrounding the capital and alerting them to the duos whereabouts. After a brief, yet still formal introduction to the Empress, the two were pulled apart to have separate preparations done.

It was during these preparations that Micaiah learned that it was no simple ball, but rather a masquerade. Somehow she managed to convince the tailor she was working with to work her pre-existing gloves into the outfit, and the end result was seemingly inspired by the rare white wolves that wandered the snowy Daein fields. With a fluffy collar that wasn't too unbearably hot, the dress was mostly cream colored, with hints of grey and black. The mask itself was simple, a domino mask with small black stones set into it.

Two days of being flung to different hair stylists and makeup artists to decide palettes and styles and it was finally the day of the ball. The start of the day was as average as it could be, dealing with haughty nobles and the downright infuriating senators until nearly 4 pm, when she was brought to her temporary chambers to prepare. First, the dress, then the shoes, makeup, hair and mask, in that order. The maids assisting her were kind enough to turn away when she put on her gloves, and asked no questions. By the time it was six, she had only sat for a few moments when a quiet knocking was at her door. It was Pelleas, in a dashing warm-white suit, peonies tucked into his pocket. She laughed, took his hand and together they walked towards the ballroom.

As they walked down the stairs from the higher floor, the caller was introducing them as “Prince Pelleas of Daein and his noble general Lady Micaiah.” While mildly infuriating, it made sense considering their country had only just won its’ independence. Most of the nobles who hadn't seen them fight treated them as they always did, like small, uncultured children. Those who had however, knew not to underestimate them, light and dark fighting as one power is rather deadly after all. The other generals knew them as allies to be respected and feared, but to also expect respect from them in return. That is, all of the generals except for the one assisting the prime minister.

Micaiah knew it was him, even under the comically raven shaped mask, knew it from when they had first “met” during their introductions. She felt the same pull the general Zelgius as she did from the Knight, the pull of a fellow branded, and one she could recognize with a look.

After making sure Pelleas could survive small talk without her, she went off to find her fellow general, she had a mind to pick, and more plans after that. He wasn't too hard to find, if one followed the swooning nobles’ daughters. She couldn't deny he was handsome, he certainly was with dark hair and contrasting emerald green eyes.

Pushing her way through a small crowd, one that refused to part even with the small cramped space that was available to them she found him. Hoping he would recognize the glint of fury in her eyes, she tapped him on the shoulder, startling him into turning around.

Stretching as high as she could, she whispered “I know who you are, and we need to talk. I… I have some things to tell you as well. Is there a place we can slip away to? Preferably with few people?”

“Who in the- oh it's just you, Lady Micaiah, I was worried it would be another woman trying to fight for my affections. While I am not shocked you figured me out, we will have to delay that talk until later, or possibly tomorrow depending on how the night goes. Either way, I would be glad to share a dance with you if you would, our lieges have to for sake of their allegiance, but the more the merrier they say.”

She was shocked, he knew she had him cornered and had somehow said more in a few moments than he had in the grueling battle in the forest, during and after. And a dance? Surely he jests, he just confessed that many women were fighting for him, most of which probably had higher birth than her own, at least as far as they knew. However, this was a ball after all, and dancing was to be expected of its’ guests. Her response came to her before she could even think of it, and she said “Oh, of course, but we should probably wait until the next song, shouldn't we?”

He laughed, a deep, yet gentle sound, and said “No, there is… a special place I have in mind, and it may give us enough time to talk.”

After yet again checking that Pelleas hadn't drowned in the punch dishes, she followed her fellow general and perhaps her friend through a small set of doors, hardly visible in the controlled chaos. Behind them was a small garden visible to the sky, and the moon was just starting to peek through the lavish window above. “Oh my, I wasn't aware such a place existed. It's… lovely, but why a place like this? Wouldn't it just spawn rumors if the only non-noble born generals were to seemingly disappear from the ball?”

As soon as the words left her mouth they both almost doubled over laughing, even if they were common born as far as the public knew they were too respected to have rumors generate. After wiping the starts of tears from his eyes, Zelgius asked “Well my fair Maiden, are you ready?”

This however, had the exact opposite effect than what he was hoping for, as Micaiah only started laughing harder, and stopped only because she was short of breath. Once she had caught it, she responded in turn. “Of course, valiant Knight. A dance for two, alone from everyone else, oh what a night this will be!”

Taking that as confirmation, they moved to set up for a “traditional” waltz, but it was truly anything but. With music so quiet they were moving mostly to their own beat, but it worked out. As the night progressed, they made to relax for a few moments nearby the fountain. It was at this time Micaiah chose to start the conversation she needed to have. “So. You are branded as well? At least we aren't alone. Pelleas confused mine for a mark of protection, and I couldn't bear to tell him otherwise. So many in our home are still so horrendous to us, even though we have no fault in our birth, wouldn't you agree?”

After a short moment of reeling, he responded. “Yes, I am, and here I was thinking you just knew my identity. I… I am glad to know I am not alone too. However, I can't tell, is it our fault? The people seem to think so, but at the same time… people like you exist. Kind and caring, yet you have to hide. That, I believe is the true crime.”

A blush ran across her face as she said “Oh you! I didn't think you could be such a flirt after everything else! For the record, you are not a crime. I am not a crime. Whatever we are is not a crime. The crime is the hate that we are given.”

Before she could finish her thoughts, he pulled her close, wanting to remember this for as long as he could. She let out a cry of surprise, but reciprocated once she realized physical contact was his out. She loved him after all, and he loved her. In one moment, they both said those fateful words.

“I love you.”

Three little words and everything changed. They went from common souls to soulmates. Yet at the same time, what really changed? They were just as close, but a little different. More… romantic? Bonded? Whatever had happened was not for them to question. Life would tick on as always, just now with two people being a little different. The night was still young, but to them it seemed endless. Eventually they found themselves nodding off, but thankfully not in each other's arms.

When they next awoke, the moon had just passed it's highest, and most of the other guests had left for their own chambers. With a quick embrace once they were awake enough, the two of them left their private little world, content for just a moment in the heat of battle even if it was far from them.

Surprisingly no drunken ladies were in the halls as Micaiah made her way back to her room. There was however, a very peeved off bird. After seeing the look on her friend's face, even she could not bring herself to be angry. Thankfully, for better or worse, the dress was designed to come off relatively easily for one person, so slipping into a sleeping gown was easy. As she fell asleep for a second time, dreams of the night danced in her head, just as they had.

**Author's Note:**

> yes for you octopath fans that title is a reference, i got the game last week and will start writing once ive beaten it. OH SHIT PLEASE IF YOU LIKE THIS AND ALSO LOVE MICAZEL JOIN THE DISCORD IF U WANNA  
> https://discord.gg/mbhBzAb


End file.
